A Night Out
by theLilyLady
Summary: The Teen Titans are taking on the less stressful job of bodyguarding. So when they tag along with their 'protectee' to the Opera, Robin and Raven sneak off to have the most interesting time...
1. Chapter 1

"You gotta be kidding! You want us to escort that old prude to the _opera_?"

Robin shook his head in disbelief at his mentor's face on the screen.

"That old prude's life may be in severe danger Robin," the dark knight said gravely, "and I'd advice you not to call one of America's most powerful men a prude…at least not to his face."

Robin frowned and said, "Well, if his life's in danger, then what the hell is he doing going to the opera?"

"The Senator's appearance at the opera is highly crucial."

"Because…"

"I would tell you why but it's a strictly…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…need-to-now basis only. But why ask us? Isn't there someone else more suitable for this job? Like someone who actually likes the opera?"

"Robin, there really is no one else that I trust more than you and the Titans to do this job. I need you to do this."

Robin gave a big sigh and reluctantly nodded.

"Besides Robin," the deep voice continued with a hint of amusement, "who knows? You may come to find the opera quite enjoyable..."

The connection cut off, leaving Robin scowling at the blank blue screen of his computer. Batman owed so him big time. He ran a hand through his tousled black hair and gave another sigh. Now how the hell was he going to convince the Titians to go on this crack-pot mission?

Their reaction wasn't as bad as he had expected. In fact, Robin thought they took it rather well…

Cyborg's frenzy of chuckles sent his system into overload, resulting in a few blown fuses.

Starfire screamed and jumped up and down excitedly, then nearly suffocated Robin with one of her rib-crushing hugs.

Raven just gave him her raised-eyebrow stare and a very non-committal 'huh', and then went back to her novel.

Beast boy almost wet himself laughing.

Yes, Robin said to himself, this was going to be an easy assignment.

Robin frowned at his watch and clicked his tongue impatiently. It was almost time to go and all of his team mates were nowhere to be seen. If only the senator, that old traditional fusspot, hadn't insisted that they dress appropriately for the opera, this fashion mayhem wouldn't have arisen.

"COME ON STAR! BB! RAE! CY! We have to go _now_!"

"Hey Rob, chill!" Cyborg walked into the foyer looking incredibly stylish in a white tux and a metallic lavender tie Raven had given him for Christmas. "Star and BB are almost ready. And Raven left ages ago. She muttered something about incompetence…and um…the pointlessness of primping, then took off.

"She didn't tell me she left," Robin frowned and loosened his tie a little. He hated wearing the damn things. They were so constricting.

Cyborg flashed him a grin and said in a teasing voice, "it's not like you're her mama, or her boyfriend..."

"No, I'm her leader. She should have told me." Came the tart reply

"Well, no need to get all defensive. Sheesh Rob, can't you take a little teasing?"

A loud, delighted laugh stopped Robin from retorting and drew both boys' attention to the door. There stood Star, shining as brightly and intensely as her namesake. Robin's eyes hurt just looking at her.

"Starfire, you look beautiful." He said even though he could barely see her ecstatic smile through his squint.

"Oh thank you Robin. You look very beautiful too!" Star beamed at him and gave a loud exclamation when she saw Cyborg, "Cyborg! You look, as they say, out of this planet!"

"You mean world, Star" Cyborg said with a smile, "you clean up good too girl. You'll definitely have to beat all the ga-ga-ing suitors off with a stick tonight."

"I'm sure Robin will be there to protect me from those…those…gagainsuitars," said Starfire happily, looping her arm through Robin's.

Just then, Robin's jacket started beeping incessantly. Detangling himself from Starfire, he reached for his transmitter and flipped it open. And immediately regretted doing so for it was none other than the old prude.

"What kind of an escort are you! You're late! I've been waiting at my country club for over five minutes and the only person here is this little girl telling me that _she's_ here to protect me! She isn't even armed! This is outrageous! Just you wait until Batman hears about this boy!"

Robin fought the urge to roll his eyes at the Senator. Tact, diplomacy and assertiveness, he said to himself over and over again.

"I'm sorry for the delay sir, we will be there shortly. We're just facing some… technical difficulties. Raven will keep you safe until we get there."

"Huh, that's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard! You're a terrible liar boy! And what kind of a superhero are you? Leaving a helpless old man like me to be protected by a little girl! Have you no sense at all? She's too small! Use your brains boy!"

"I am sir. And right now I strongly advise you to do the same and stick by Raven until we get there." And with that, Robin hung up.

"BEASTBOY IS IN THE HOUSE!" A greenish black blur shot down into the room and halted in the midst of Star, Robin and Cyborg. "EVERYBODY SAY HEY GOOD LOOKIN'!"

Beast Boy grinned happily at his team-mates' surprised reactions to his sensational outfit.

Robin was the first to break the stunned silence, "ok Beast Boy, I'm giving you five minutes to change. But you better hurry."

Beast Boy shook his head, "There is no way I am gonna change! The chicks won't be able to resist me in this!"

Robin opened his mouth to argue otherwise, but Beast Boy bounced away, grabbed Star by the waist and danced her to the car. Well, Robin thought, at least I tried.

"Rob…" Cyborg's voice wavered with barely suppressed laughter.

"Uh huh?"

"Did you just see Beast boy in that…"

"Yeah…"

"Should I get the camera?"

Robin smiled wickedly, "Yes."

Raven eyed the old man with suspicion. What kind of a scam was he trying to pull?

"Your turn little girl. And think fast."

With a lazy wave of her hand, she levitated her piece into place, "It's your turn again, _old man_."

The Senator scowled fiercely at her jibe, to which she retaliated with one of her own glares. Swallowing a chuckle, he drew deeply in from his Cuban cigar. He liked this little girl; she had a lot of spunk. This Raven girl was as pretty as a flower and had a sharp and clever mind to match. The senator made his move expertly and sat back in the leather armchair, thoroughly satisfied. There was no way she could beat him at his game; after all he had years of wisdom and experience on his side.

Raven pondered for a while; then lifted her hand …

"You're playing chess?"

The two competitors looked up from their board in surprise to the four people standing at the door. So engrossed were they in their game that they didn't realise they had an audience. The Senator chuckled and invited them in to wait whilst Raven and he finished their game.

Beast Boy was shocked at what he saw. From what he had heard from Robin about the Senator, Beast Boy had expected an old, bald, fat geezer in one of those gross tweed suits, with a high whiny voice. Instead, the Senator looked the complete opposite. He was a tall, big man with wide shoulders and a broad chest, all of which wasn't clad in an expensive-looking suit. The Senators deep chuckles filled the room and he spoke with the authority of someone who was used to being obeyed. He also had a head full of silver hairs and a bushy, grey beard.

Beast Boy had also expected Raven to be fully at war with the difficult old man, meaning lots of yelling, shouting, blood and gore etc. But they were both calmly sitting opposite each other, like old friends, playing… chess.

Raven smirked slightly at Beast Boy's shocked expression and then frowned she saw what he was wearing. How could Robin have let him out of the house looking like that?

Robin, on the other hand, looked very dashing in a black suit and tie, relieved only by the white contrast of his shirt. He was leaning against the mahogany door, arms folded across his chest, with a smug grin on his face. Her heart skipped a beat. Raven quickly averted her eyes.

Cyborg looked fantastic; she knew he always had a flair for fashion. She was also pleased to see that he was wearing the tie she gave him.

Star looked absolutely spectacular in a figure-hugging dress of sparkling white. Her vibrant red hair was twisted into an elegant knot and firmly held in place by a dazzling diamond pin. She had even smeared every inch of her bare skin with a shimmering cream. She was simply dazzling, though one could also say vivid, iridescent even.

After a quick evaluation of all her friends' clothing, Raven glanced back at her opponent, who was patiently awaiting her move. She gave him an impish smile. Her black queen flew forward on its own accord and landed in front of his white king.

"Checkmate."

"Well I'd be damned," the Senator said softly and Raven was pleased to hear admiration in his voice.

"Good win Rae! Normally I'd call for a celebration but it's really time we get going." Cyborg said, "I'll go get the car."

"No, we'll go in my limousine." The old senator barked as he got up, held out an arm to Starfire, who giggled, and escorted the delighted alien out of the room

"Yo, that dude is so not what I expected" Beast Boy said to Cyborg as they followed the Senator and Starfire.

Raven used her telepathic powers to reset the chess board before sauntering to the door where Robin still stood, studying her behind his mask.

"What are you looking at?" She said, lifting her chin up challengingly.

"You."

Her eyebrow shot up.

"You look amazing Raven." Robin said. And he meant every word.

Raven was wearing a midnight blue velvet dress that just brushed the ground as she walked. Its square neckline, though modest, still showed quite an amount of tantalizing bare skin. The medieval sleeves of the dress flared out just below her elbows and flowed gracefully to end at her delicate wrists. Raven's purple hair, which she had allowed to grow into beautiful wild tresses, tumbled down her back. It was half held back with two braids, enhancing the shape of her graceful, slender neck. She wore no accessories save for a white lily that held the braids together.

In short, Robin thought Raven looked good enough to eat. Not that he would be eating any Raven pie anytime soon. Later, he said to himself, pushing the tempting notion to the back of his mind. He had to keep his mind on the job.

"Thanks," Raven said hoarsely; her throat felt suddenly dry at the intensity of Robin's gaze. She recovered her voice and said, "You don't look half bad yourself, wonder boy. You should have lost the mask though. It looks geeky. And maybe you should have slicked your hair back…"

Robin grinned and took her arm in his, leading her after the others, "So? What do you think about our Senator?"

"Two words."

"Senile fusspot?"

"No."

"Crazy crankpot?"

"No. And I'm going to tell him you said that."

"No you won't. Well? What is it?"

"Big softie."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaminer: Don't own Teen Titans. YadaYadaYada

Robin felt miserable. Ever since that buxom woman with blonde pigtails had strutted onto the stage Robin had harboured a foreboding sense of impending doom. Well, his instincts were right, as usual. Under the relentless onslaught of latin gibberish that poured forth from the opera singer's impressive lungs, Robin believed that his hearing would never be quite the same again. Even from the high opera box wherein which the Titans all sat, strategically placed, around the senator, Robin could practically feel the sound waves emanating from the singer.

Thoughts drifted around lethargically in his head, his both famed and feared brillant mind now completely at a loss as to how to focus on the performance below.

Robin was bored.

With a long luxurious stretch of his stiff neck and shoulders, Robin passed a quick assessing glance over his friends.

Beast Boy was flattened against his chair in the corner farthest from the stage. His mouth was a pained grimace and his hands tightly pressed against his ears. Robin suspected that they would stay that way until after the opera was finished.

Starfire however, was sitting right on the edge of her chair with an ecstatic smile fixed upon her face. From where he sat behind her, Robin could see her hand tightly clench around the Senator's left arm whenever the opera singer hit a particularly high note. The guy didn't seem to mind the sporadic bursts of freaky alien strength though, so…

At first glance, Cyborg seemed to be staring rather _too_ _intently_ at the singer's more than adequate…assests. The robotic man kept to the back of the opera box, and sat half hidden within the shadows of the curtain. As strange as Cyborg's chosen point of visual focus was, Robin knew that his friend was in a trance of deep concentration, with all sensors on full alert. If anyone so much as came within 30 feet of the Senator, Cyborg would know immediately.

He just wished that Cyborg's eyes were fixed elsewhere.

Robin finally let his eyes stray to Raven for what was like the umpteenth time that night. She sat quietly to the Senator's right, her face a total blank. He let his eyes roam across her features, greedily memorizing the planes of shadow and light upon her glowing skin.

Lately, it was like she was emitting some kind of magnetic force that kept on attracting his gaze to her. Not that he minded. He liked looking at Raven, whether it be when she was sipping her tea, reading a book, quietly meditating or even lecturing Beast Boy.

Her face was just so fascinating.

Each time he gazed upon her features, Robin felt like he had discovered something new and was being revealed a side to her that he'd always sensed lay hidden deeply beneath all her emotional layers.

It was like watching a beautiful flower blossom before him. With each observation he added to his mental Raven file, another petal was revealed to him.

His most favourite Raven-watching time was whilst she slept. This was quite a dangerous hobby of his, as one never did know when said subject would awake from the realm of unconciousness. Perhaps it was her peaceful face, features softened in slumber, which he found most alluring. Or maybe it was the way her eyelashes fluttered open as she slowly awoke that made him hesitate on his instinct to flee.

Robin grinned, remembering how Raven's amethyst eyes, glazed over from sleep, had widened immediately in shock at the sight of him perched on the sofa arm, eyes fixed on her. Her hair was in a charming disarray about her face and her cotton pjs looked exceedingly creased and rumpled.

He had never seen anything so incredibly sexy in his life.

Strange how bedhead hair that resembled a bird's nest combined with a patented death glare had the ability to turn him on…

Well, his little daydream of Raven waking up (but this time in his bed) was roughly and painfully broken as the object of his fantasies trounced him soundly on the head and swept out of the room with all the airs of a queen in a miff. She'd growled out some warning about carstration or dismemberment; Robin seriously couldn't remember. All he could see in his mind was the lovely motion of her sweet derriere sashaying away from him.

As if she had caught on to his train of thought, Raven shifted in her seat and with a little twist of her elegant neck, turned those stunning purple orbs of hers to pierce his. Robin gave her a little smile and mimicked Beast Boy's pitiful expression, complete with hands and an exaggerated grimace. His little theatrics earned him a prissy eyeroll and a mouthed "behave". But he knew that the sorcceress was just as bored, if not more so than he. It was the way she sat that gave him a clear indication. She was draped loosely in her chair, one leg slung carelessly over the other. She looked outwardly relaxed and calm. But he knew better. Inside Raven was off in lala-land, probably somewhere in her cavernous mind recalling up some morbid horror story or wondering what to have for supper.

That thought made him suddenly aware of just how hungry he was.

But exactly what was he in the mood for…

Rising from his seat, Robin motioned to Cyborg to take over command, then gave Raven a quick hand signal to follow him. Without waiting for her answer, he spun around, parted the velvet curtains and entered the hallway.

Raven joined Robin in the dimly lit corridor almost immediately after he vanished into the folds of the curtains. She had no idea why he had suddenly demanded her presence then stalked out of the opera box, but as long as it offered her an escape from that horrible wailing, she didn't really care. She took in the sight of her lanky leader, leaning lazily against the stone wall with his hands thrust deep into his dress pant pockets. He was the very picture of the handsome, tall, dark stranger any girl would sell their parents to meet in a deserted hallway.

But this was Raven, and not just any girl.

She assessed his face critically, noting that Robin looked tired, relieved and for some strange reason, smug. There was also this gleam in his eyes, and she couldn't quite decide whether it was wrought from mischief, cunning or anticipation…

Or maybe all three.

Robin gave her one of his stupid cocky grins (which she tolerated only because they caused very cute dimples to appear on his cheeks) and held out his hand, palm up, to her. Raven just looked dumbly at it, at a loss as to what he wanted. Was there something wrong with his hand? No, his strong hand and their long elegant digits were all there and unhurt. It was unfair that a boy like him should be born with such lovely hands whereas hers were small, and her fingers short and stumpy. Was Robin trying to gload her with his beautiful hands by flaunting them in her face?

Seeing that his invitation to Raven to take his hand had completely missed its mark, Robin took the initiative and curled his fingers around her hand. Funny how he had never realized that her hand was so small, but now as he cradled her white hand in his tanned one, Robin marveled at how tiny and delicate they looked. Though the top of her hand was soft and smooth, Robin could feel the many rough callauces on her cool palm, testimonies to her intensive workouts in the training room.

Her hand looked and felt so right sitting in his.

All these musings took less than a fraction of a second to be catalouged and filed into Robin's growing 'What I have noticed about Raven Roth' mental file.

Then he was speedily making his way down the stairs, with Raven in tow behind him.

"Robin?"

"Hn"

"Where are you taking me?" Raven demanded, giving her imprisioned hand a half-hearted struggle. They were getting further and further away from that infernal singing, so she was content to go wherever Robin intended on taking her. For now.

"Kitchens."

"What? If you're hungry shouldn't we go to the resturant instead?"

"No. Kitchen." His answers were little more than short, terse grunts.

Raven's eyebrow rose, "I hardly think the chef is going to allow us to barge into his kitchen".

"He will."

He was seriously pissing her off.

"You know, while most women might find this caveman vocabulary of yours intriguing, I'd just like to inform you that I am _not _one of them."

At this, Robin jerked to a stop and flashed her one of his enigmatic smiles, "I know. And that's what I like best about you, Raven."

Taking advantage of her shocked silence, Robin interlaced his fingers through hers firmly, and led her through wide swinging doors and into the kitchens.

The kitchens were empty.

Where Raven had fully expected chefs be be furioulsy working the stoves and waiters running madly around with orders, there was instead a profound (and blessed) silence and dulled sense of reality. Like time was suspended.

"How did you know that this kitchen was going to be empty?"

The suspicious tone in her voice had him grinning that stupid grin of his, (ahh! Dimples again!) and he gave her a careless little shrug.

"You know me. Do you think I'd really take on this bodyguarding mission without first memorizing all the schematics and staff schedules of the opera house?"

She gave a little huff, which he recognized to be her 'whatever' sound. It was nothing more than a faint snort, but from Raven, well, it was…cute.

Robin shook his head slightly and started rumaging around the cabinets and drawers.

"So what are we doing here?" Raven asked with a polished bored tone in her voice.

Again the boy wonder flustered her with a disalarming smile. She hated that her head always felt a little giddy when he did that. Robin was her closest friend and they shared a bloodly mental bond, so why wasn't she exempt from his stupid charms?

When Robin smiled that rare smile of his, his face would light up with a boyish joy that she was sure he almost never allowed to be freely released. He would become so young and carefree, so different from the usual taciturn and serious young man that was old, wise and tired beyond his years.

"I'm going to bake something, and _you're_ going to help me!"

Raven gasped so quickly that she choked on her own breath. Succumbing to a coughing fit, she watched helplessly as Robin ducked under one counter and appeared with two white aporns and a high chef's hat in his hands.

She leaned against a bench top and stared as Robin shrugged out of his black jacket and tossed it to a nearby hook. He then slowly loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top buttons and cuffs of his dress shirt, and rolled the sleeves well up his muscled arms with his long graceful hands.

Then he looked up, caught her staring and cocked one dark eyebrow at her. She just rolled her eyes. Tying one aporn deftly around himself, Robin smirked and approached her with the remaining aporn and hat.

The intent in his eyes jolted her into standing and she quickly pointed a finger at him threateningly.

"No way in Hell."

"Aww, come on Raven, you don't want to get that dress of yours dirty do you?"

"I don't, which is precisely why I am not going to have anything to do with your baking fiasco. You can bake whatever you want all by yourself. I'll just sit way over there just in case you blow something up."

"But it wont' be as fun without you!" And then he pouted. She couldn't believe it. Robin. Mr no-fun-and-games. Pouting. At her.

It was really quite cute and annoying all at once.

"Really…" her shapely left brow curved slowly up.

"Yes, really. Come on, admit it Raven, you want to bake with me."

"No I don't –" she began, ready and egging for for a verbal sparring when Robin promptly took the wind out of her sails.

" –Because I'm thinking we could make chocolate bourbon cake."

And the argument was ended there and then, because they both knew that if there was any weakness Raven had, it was for Chocolate Bourbon Cake.

She let him tie the aporn around her, all the while scrowling murderously at him. Ignoring the twin holes that she was no doubt glaring into his chest, Robin plopped the Chef's hat onto the soft crown of her hair and patted it down firmly, gently tucking stray hairs away from her face.

Her scrowl grew into a full out glare and she folded her arms angrily. Which did nothing to lessen Robin's triumph really. Her fury at him simply meant that he had already won; Raven was a surprisingly sore loser when it came to battles between them. As for her offensive body language, well…all it did was uplift her lovely bosom to the view of his ever appreciative eyes.

"There we go, now we're all set to start baking!"

Raven growled angrily at him.

"Oh calm down Raven, I'll even let you lick the spoon clean ok?"

"Just so you know," she warned as she flounced past him to yank a few bowls off a shelf, "I am finding it quite hard to supress the urge to slaughter you like a pig."

"Careful Rae," Robin wagged his newly aqquired mixing spoon at her, "we wouldn't want to get any blood in the cake!"

"Oh just shut up and start making my cake!"

"As you wish."

OoooO. I had a lot of fun writing this story. Of course, why wouldn't I when the alternative is to start and finish a massive assignment that is due in like…what, 6 hours? AHhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

So you guys, I'm thinking of having Rob and Rae run around doing stupid stuff around the Opera House. What would you, my lovely Readers, like to see (or read, rather) them do?

I'm taking suggestions!!!

Might not use them… but at least I'll read them!!!


End file.
